Crawling
by CrippledAngel000
Summary: Broken, shattered, a shuddering mess of his former glory. Madness seeps from his eyes as he stares at the red head in front of him. Can there be any future for this man or is he doomed to fall into the darkness in his mind never to surface?
1. Author's note

**Author's note!**

* * *

Hey everyone!

Just a quick message from me! I haven't forgotten about this story or any of my others, damn Fanfiction wouldn't let me onto my old account so had to start from the very beginning again.

Luckily I had saved this story onto a separate USB so I can now just copy each chapter straight onto this account. So bare with me, each author's note may be the same as before but I haven't had time to re-do them and I just thought there wasn't any reason to :)

So if you have this story on alert, you'll have to alert it again once everything's up and running once again. Sorry about all that. I hope everyone who was reading this before finds it again and starts enjoying the new chapters as I start loading them up.

Also I'm looking for a BETA for this story just to go thru it for me to check for grammar and structural mistakes. I'll admit it's still my biggest problem.

If your interested in giving me a hand then send me a PM or an email. My address is in my profile. Just click on email.

Bye for now!

CrIpPlEd AnGeL


	2. Prologue

DISCLOSURE: I don't own any of the characters of FFVII, square Enix does. Neither do I own 'Crawling' as it is owned and written by the awesome band 'Linkin Park'.

WARNING! This fic involves dark themes involving torture, abuse, madness and psychosis, is not for the faint of heart. Yaoi in future chapters. Don't like then I must say DON'T READ!

* * *

_**"Crawling" by Linkin Park**_

Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface Consuming/confusing This lack of self-control I fear is never ending Controlling/I can't seem

To find myself again My walls are closing in (without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) I've felt this way before So insecure

Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me Distracting/reacting Against my will I stand beside my own reflection It's haunting how I can't seem...

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface Consuming/confusing This lack of self-control I fear is never ending Controlling/I can't seem

Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Reno sat at the bar of 7th heaven with his long time partner and closest friend Rude sitting on the bar stool beside him.

The bar was currently empty of all, but the two Turks and a couple of the other regulars that crawl in from the street for a drink or two.

Reno rested his elbows on the wooden bar as he looked up, from where he was examining a small crack in the polished wood, as Tifa placed a glass of vodka in front of him.

He fixed his slightly glowing blue-green eyes onto her chocolate brown one's and graced her with a slight smile, which she returned before placing a similar glass in front of Rude.

Reno sighed in absolute boredom as he lifted his glass and downed half out it in one go. He winced as it burned the tender tissue of his throat, as it made its way down, but he welcomed it. The boredom he was currently feeling, was enough to send the usually cocky and hyper Turk into a spiral of depression.

It's been more than two weeks since the disaster with Kadaj and his gang, as they tried to bring about this so called Reunion of theirs. Then the return of Sephiroth, thanks to Kadaj and JENOVA's head, but thanks to Cloud that had ended before it could even start; now Reno thought things have gotten too settled.

People were going around living their lives peacefully, it was as if people now believed if they helped protect each other, they'd protect the planet and stop any other things, like the return of Sephiroth, from ever happening again.

So now there were fewer fights, less murders and fewer jobs for the Turks to do. Even being bodyguards to the President wasn't a full time job now everything has quietened down.

True there were still the occasional break ins but they were handled by the regular police force and not the Turks.

So now the Turks spent their days hanging out at their current headquarters at Healin Lodge or at Tifa's bar having a few drinks, trying to drown their boredom and their sorrows.

He was forced out of his dark thoughts as Rude's cell suddenly rang, making the red haired Turk sit up; he raised an eyebrow as he listened to the one-sided conversation, noticing the slight stiffening of his partner's shoulders.

Rude hung up eventually before turning to Reno.

"That was Tseng" he said in his usual deep and calm voice.

"And?" Reno pressed taking a sip of his drink; however he choked on it at Rude's next words. "They found one"

* * *

Well I hope there aren't many spellings or grammar errors and it's interesting enough for everyone reading this, even though this is only the prologue.

Please read and review, it would be great if you can point out any more spelling errors I may have missed.

Thanks guys

CrIpPlEd AnGeL


End file.
